


The Best Way That I've Found

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Dean Sings, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Sam, Love, M/M, Post-Series, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will never admit to how he knows the song "Wig in a Box." What matters is that he knows it, and he pulls it out when Sam needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way That I've Found

“Hey.”

“…”

“You stayed home today, Sam.”

“…”

“Sammy.”

“No.”

“Baby.”

“…I don’t feel well.”

“How long you been on the couch?”

“Mmph…”

“What?”

“Just a few hours.”

“You wanna try coming back to bed?”

“N-no.”

“I’ll make you some tea. Maybe some toast. Bet you didn’t eat breakfast.”

“…”

“Look, let’s haul ass back to bed and you can use my heat pad for a while, free of charge. We don’t have to do anything today.”

“…”

“I even have dinner already made. Or we can order out. I’ll eat from that gross Greek place you like so much.”

“…it’s not gross.”

“Uh, yeah it is. But for you? I’ll eat there.”

“…”

“Baby?”

“Hmm.”

“Let me try.”

“Try to what?”

“Make this better.”

“…Dean, sometimes you can’t. This is me. This is my issue.”

“It’s only yours because you keep it yours. Let me try.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then you get to eat from your gross Greek place for a whole month.”

“I don’t know.”

“You won’t unless you let me try.”

“Your hands are warm.”

“Well, on nights like this.”

“…”

“When the world’s a bit amiss, and the lights go dark across the trailer park. I get down, I feel had. I feel on the verge of going mad.”

“…”

“I put on some makeup.”

“…”

“And put the wig back on my head.”

“…”

“Suddenly I’m Miss Midwest Midnight check-out queen.”

“…”

“I look back at where I’m from. Look at the woman I’ve become. And the strangest things suddenly seem routine. I look out for my vermouth on the rocks. The gift wrap wasted in the box of towering velveteen.”

“…”

“Here we go… I put on some makeup. And pull the wig down from the shelf. Suddenly I’m Miss Behive 1963, until I wake up, and I turn back to myself.”

“…”

“All right, I’m up. Let’s do this right… Watch, now… Some girls, they got natural ease. They wear it any way they please. With their French flip curls and perfumed magazines. Wear it up, let it down. This is the best way that I’ve found to be the best you’ve ever seen.”

“…”

“Okay, that’s right, get up. Let’s do some high kicks here. One, two… I put on some makeup.”

“I put on some makeup.”

“Louder, honey. Turn on the eight-track. I’m pulling the wig down from the shelf.”

“And… suddenly I’m Miss Farrah Fawcett from TV…”

“…until I wake up and I turn back to myself.”

“…”

“Okay, everybody.”

“You’re crazy.”

“But you’re smiling.”

“No I’m not, Dean.”

“I’m pulling the wig down from the shelf…”

“Suddenly I’m this punk rock star…”

“And I ain’t ever…”

“I’m never turning back.”

“There you are.”

“...yeah?”

“Just took a song.”

“I love that song.”

“I know you do.”

“You do too.”

“Reminds me of you.”

“…thank you.”

“Lay down, I’ll bring you some tea.”

“You wanna go back to bed?”

“Nah. Couch is fine.”

“What about your knee?”

“Modern science invented something called Aleve. I’ll be fine. Peppermint or chamomile?”

“Peppermint.”

“You’re getting my Bugs Bunny mug.”

“Uh, okay?”

“I’m trying to be romantic.”

“You already were.”

“No reason to stop, though, right?”

“Not at all.”

“There we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Wig in a Box" from Hedwig and the Angry Inch (the movie version is the best IMO). 
> 
> I debated on doing this dialogue only or as a fic. I think I like this format here a little better. I love any image of Dean in the morning, wearing his pajamas or a robe, singing to Sam. It's cold and gray out today here, so I hope this brightens things up for everyone. :D


End file.
